Miserable
by Emperor Dan
Summary: A Harry Potter Fic based off Les Miserables.


Healer Ronald Wesly lived a quiet life, a few hours south of London. He had an amazing life story before he settled down and changed his name, but that is not the matter at hand. Ronald was not a traditional Healer, he was the only one for miles around, and he lived in a small hut south of a small village which did not have a name. The village was mostly Inns and other lodging; it was a traveler's route to London. After the Pure-blood governmental reform, the floo network had been shut down, and anti-apparition spells were set up everywhere. Brooms were outlawed.

Ronald's jut was made of stone, with a thatched roof. It had three rooms. One was thee kitchen and dining room, another a bathroom, and the third was a bedroom. The only thing that wasn't cheap in his house was the two silver candleholders that he lit and levitated over the table when there were guests.

On one dark night a stranger approached the house. He had wild black hair and a long, tangled beard. He looked exhausted. In his hands was a small yellow slip of paper; his passport. He knocked on the door.

"May I have something to eat?" he called.

The Healer answered. He gave one look at the stranger before saying "Come in, you look weary." The stranger stepped in. Ronald put new candles in the candleholders and lit them, then with a muttered "wingardium Leviosa" levitated them into the air and above the table. He set the kitchen utensils to work before turning again to the stranger. "What is your name" he asked.

"Neville Longbottom." The man's voice was horse, he sounded thirsty. Ronald conjured up a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." He said. Neville took the glass and drained it.

"What's your name?" he asked the Healer.

"Ronald Wesly."

"Do you mean Ronald Weasly? I knew that man!" Ronald was disturbed, that was his name, but he would not tell this Neville this, though his name did stir a memory.

"No, just Wesly." He replied. There was a long silence, until a sound signaled the start of dinner. The Healer levitated the plates over. They ate the meal in silence until Neville said,

"What is the price of this fine meal?" to which Ronald replied,

"It is free, as we are brothers." This talk disturbed Neville.

"What are you?" he sneered, "Some kind of muggle priest?"

"No, I am but a man who lives to serve others." Ronald replied calmly. They continued the meal. When both were done, Neville stood up and made for the door saying

"I will leave now."

"Wait." Neville turned. "Why don't you stay the night?" Ronald asked.

"My friend," Neville whispered, "Do you see this?" He brandished the yellow slip of paper before the Healer's face. "Read it," he said. "If you know how."

Ronald took the piece of paper, it said:

**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM **

_Highly Dangerous_

_Arrested for burglary and sentenced to four years in the work force. _

_Tried to escape three times, sentenced to ten more years. _

_Released after sentence was up. _

_Treat with Caution. _

"So?" Neville asked, snatching the piece of paper back. I'm a criminal. "That's why I came here for food and rest; every other place turned me out!"

"My brother," said the Healer, "We are all equal in the eyes of God."

"I don't believe in god." hissed Neville.

"Neither do I. Now I'll show you your room." and the candles went out.

Neville got up from his bed late at night. He was grateful for the Healer giving him a room, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. He quietly made his way to the dining room where the Healer was sleeping on the ground. He was careful not to step on him as he made his way towards the table. On it were the candles, the charm having worn off. They were beautifully made, and were silver: of much worth. He took one and was about to grab the other when the Healer stirred, and in fright, Neville scampered from the room, out into the cold night.

Inspector Draco Malfoy was patrolling through town that night. He was the most powerful inspector for miles. He was greatly feared, and he helped beat down crime in the areas around London. His allegiance was to the Pure-Blood monarchy, and it was his only allegiance, and he took it seriously.

He had left the main town and was walking down a slope towards a small hut, and then he witnessed a man scampering from the hut with something that looked silvery in his hand.

"STUPIFY!" Malfoy shouted into the night, and with a flash of red light the man was lying stunned upon the hill. Draco walked to the man and hoisted him up, taking the candle in his hand. Now Draco had heard of the Healer, but had never seen him. So he heaved the unconscious man up to the hut and knocked on the door. After a little while, a man with balding red hair appeared at the door.

"What happened?" he asked, and then he saw Neville unconscious and the candle in the Inspector's hands.

"Enervate" said Draco calmly, with his wand pointed at Neville. Neville came into consciousness and looked around. "Was this man lodging at your house tonight?" asked Draco.

"Yes." replied the Healer.

"I found him running from your house, with THIS candle!" he exclaimed, holding up the candle. Neville felt shamed, this man had given him trust, had given him love, and he had betrayed it.

"That sounds likely, as I gave it to him." said the Healer calmly. Neville looked up. "Oh, and you forgot I gave this also!" He went back inside and came back with the other candle, handing it to Neville, who was bewildered. "Now, could you please let go of my friend and leave this residence?"

With a mumbled "Sorry," Draco let go of Neville, turned on his heals and strode back up towards the village. Then he stopped, turned around and shouted, "Do not forget my name, it is Draco Malfoy!"

"And Mine's Neville!" Neville shouted back. The inspector turned and was gone. Neville and the Healer stared at each other for a long time. At last, Neville brushed back his hair and mumbled "Thanks," before turning and fleeing into the night. The Healer saw small shreds of his yellow passport being dropped behind him. Suddenly he remembered that he had seen something on the man's forehead… no it couldn't be…. a scar?


End file.
